


Meeting the Family

by mediocrityatbest



Series: Medusa Au [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other, main focus is patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityatbest/pseuds/mediocrityatbest
Summary: Patton goes to his boyfriend's house to hang out. He hadn't been expecting there to be a new member of the family, but when life gives you lemons!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Medusa Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858195
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Twas requested to get some reactions, so here are some reactions.

“Have a good night, Mr. Foster!”

“You, too!” Patton called over his shoulder. He hurried out of the big tent, stage make up wiped away and costume hidden under his street clothes. While the show had been over for a good couple of hours now, many people still milled around, looking at some of the smaller attractions and trying to get in souvenirs.

“Night, Miss Julie!”

“You too, Patty. And make sure to actually get some sleep, you hear?” replied the old ticket-taker at the front booth. Patton waved as he left and jogged across the field. A few vines were crawling out of the forest and tried to trip him up, but Patton expertly side stepped and sprang over them and made it to the street without incident. A few howls rent the air, and he paused to check the moon. Not full, but it was getting close.

He hefted his bag over his shoulder a little more securely and made his way home. He had to get to his apartment real quick so he could drop off his bag and grab everything else he would need. His boyfriend would be getting up soon, if he wasn’t already, and Patton didn’t want to be late.

Luckily, almost nobody was on the streets at this time of night, so Patton made great time all the way back. He quickly put on darker, more comfortable clothes and emptied out the cooling box sitting in the corner. It had taken a lot of work to get this stuff, and he didn’t want a single drop to go to waste.

The good thing about working at the circus was that they only did evening to night shows, so Patton could sleep on the same schedule as the others. The bad thing about working at the circus was that the shows could run way over the timeframe if something went wrong or the audience was willing to pay for more or they wanted to try something new. It made getting anywhere afterward an incredibly imprecise guessing game.

Patton slipped through the streets like a shadow, trying not to let anybody see him. He would cut through the forest, but it was too close to the full moon for comfort and the vines out there had already tried to bring him in. He doesn’t need to be caught up in there. He’s got places to be!

Finally, after what felt like an eternity since he'd gotten out of the circus tent, Patton could see the warehouse across the street. It was mostly used for storage for things like shelves and beds and cabinets and people rarely ever went in, making it ideal for their uses.

Patton waited until the patrolman made his leisurely way down the street and turned the corner. Then Patton rushed across the street and squeezed through the door. It shut behind him with a quiet snick. The place looked deserted, shadows draped over the haphazardly stacked boxes.

"Hey, everybody!" he called. There was the barest shuffle and then Roman stood in front of him, face uncharacteristically pouty.

"How's everybody doing?" Patton asked. Two out of breath 'good's echoed from somewhere on the other side of room, and Patton could guess that Virgil and Logan were getting up to some shenanigans.

"Absolutely awful," Roman lamented, taking the bags from Patton's arms and leaning into him.

"Aw, Ro, what's wrong?"

"We have a new member of the secret society!" Remus yelled, accompanied by a crash. Patton winced sympathetically and then squealed, kissing Roman on the cheek and rushing farther into the warehouse to meet their newest member. He navigated the boxes and shelving mostly by memory. He couldn't see in the dark warehouse like all of the others could, and sometimes they forgot that. But it was better to have secret meeting in the dark anyway, so Patton made do with what he had.

"Hi!" he exclaimed and thrust a hand out toward the dark silhouette that looked like a person.

"Wrong person, Pat," Virgil said.

"Whoops," Patton said. He shifted slightly. A soft light started emanating from behind him - Roman had probably lit a candle - and then he could see the person he didn't know. "Hi! I'm Patton!"

"Janus Dante Ophiuchus," he said, shaking Patton hand. Roman leaned into Patton's back, chin just barely hooked over his shoulder, and glared. Remus glared back, and Patton realized that he definitely was out of the loop on something.

"Oh, that's such a pretty name. Mine's Patton Hart," he said. Then, when no one else seemed likely to say anything or stop glaring, "Those are some really interesting scales ya got there."

"No thank you," Janus said.

"I'm so sorry!" Patton rushed out. "I didn't meant to be rude or anything! I just-I thought-"

"It's okay, mi amor," Roman whispered in his ear. "The snake can only speak in lies." Patton hummed quietly and made a mental note to tell Roman to be a little kinder to the man in front of him.

"Reverse speak?" He beamed at Janus. "That's so neat! I don't have anything cool like that, but I can do a handstand." Patton flipped to be upside, almost kicking Roman in the process. He took a few steps around the room. "I work at the circus, so it feels like I spend most of my life upside down or tumbling through the air." Just as quickly as he went upside down, Patton dropped into a back bend and sprang back to his feet.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you! I hope you stick around. And your scarf is really pretty." Patton waved and skipped over to where Roman had stored the bagged blood he'd brought over.

"Roman and Virgil are trying to go vegetarian," Remus said to Janus. Patton stiffled a giggle and wrapped his arms around Roman, getting a proper kiss. "They think bagged blood is _better for the world_ or whatever, but it just doesn't taste the same. A healthy dose of fear makes things a little sweeter. They'll give it up eventually."

"I can hear you, you know!" Virgil shouted, from where Patton still didn't know. Roman winced at his volume, so Patton kissed him again.

"I know," Remus said, but he didn't raise his voice at all. An aggravated shriek echoed from across the warehouse and Patton ducked out of the way just in time to miss Virgil lunging for Remus.

"What's up with you, Fledermaus?" Patton asked, nuzzling into Roman's hair while Virgil and Remus battled behind him.

" _Remus_ brought that _snake_ here _while we were sleeping_!" Roman exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Patton's waist. "He could have killed us in the day and none of us would have heard it coming!"

"You know Virgil sleeps lighter than that," Patton said, rubbing Roman's back. "He would've woken up if Janus had done anything."

"And been killed!" Roman glared over Patton's shoulder. Patton twisted to see the scene, and-oh. Virgil and Remus had managed to decimate a few boxes and Logan seemed to be interviewing Janus.

"You really think Janus could take Virgil in a fight?" Patton asked. Roman huffed.

"I just don't like it," he said.

"He seems alright to me," Patton said. "But if you really don't like him, he doesn't have to stay."

"Argh," Roman groaned. "No. Remus would stake me again. He really does like that liar and his snake hair."

Patton coughed. "Snake hair?"

"Yeah," Roman said. "It's why he's wearing the scarf on his head. So he doesn't Medusa people into  impressively realistic statues." He paused. "Patty? You okay?"

"Snakes are like spiders if they were bigger and didn't have legs." Patton shuffled around to be slightly behind Roman. "Snakes are like spider that don't have to obey physics." He shivered and squeezed Roman to him. Then, the most terrifying thought Patton had ever had occurred to him. "What if they get off his head?"

"Well, I don't think they can do that," Roman said. "They're just hair snakes. But fear not, dear one. I will protect you, should the need arise."

"That's nice, Roman," Patton said. "But let's call them what they are."

"Snake hair-?"

"Sinister slithering death dealers."

"O-kay," Roman said. "Regardless, I'll keep you safe. You won't have to worry about them." He gave Patton a kiss and hugged him tightly.

"Plus," Virgil added, "most spiders and snakes in this area aren't venomous. Even if they did get you, you'd be fine."

"And I'm not right here," Janus added dryly. Remus popped off the ground and draped himself across Janus' lap.

"Sorry," Patton said sheepishly. Janus snorted, but then paused, looking a little more unsure. He glanced down at Remus before looking at Patton.

"You didn't say you liked my scales," Janus said.

"Of course I do, kiddo!" Patton rushed to reassure him, stepping away from Roman and toward Janus, trying not to think about the snake hair. "They're really pretty."

"Snakes are covered in scales," Janus said.

"But they bite!" Patton said.

"I don't bite," Janus said. He bared his teeth.

"Aww, look!" Patton squealed. "He's got little fangs! That's so cute!"

"Pat, those aren't little," Virgil said. "Those are like, the size of your finger."

"Adorable," Patton said, this time more forcefully. Virgil held his hands up in surrender and stepped back. Janus stared at Patton with the look Patton usually got when he did death-defying tricks on the trapeze.

"I-" Janus said.

"Oh, snakey, are you blushing?" Remus demanded. He laughed, bouncing up and dragging Janus into a chaotic waltz. Patton giggled as he started singing, one of the most lurid songs he'd ever heard. Remus had probably gotten from the sailors at the docks (Patton had heard a song or two from them, too, and they never failed to entertain). Roman choked once the lyrics registered and Virgil started howling with laughter. Janus started wailing the lyrics too, and somehow, he managed to sound even worse than Remus. Remus stuttered over a few words, staring at Janus wide eyed, but then continued even more energetically.

"They're going to be  insufferable ," Logan groaned.

"Considering you were just making out with my brother behind a box, I don't want to hear it," Roman said. Logan flushed and refused to make eye contact.

"What do you think?" Virgil asked lowly.

"I don't know," Roman muttered. "I mean, he brought him here while we were _sleeping_."

"Yeah." Virgil shrugged. "His method of introduction kinda _sucked_." Virgil raised his voice on the last word, pointedly looking toward Remus. Remus pointedly sang even louder. "But we weren't murdered and honestly, he seems pretty cool. I say we keep him."

"We aren't adopting strays, Virgil," Roman said.

"Uhm." Virgil motioned to himself, then Logan, then Patton.

"Point taken." Roman rubbed his face.

"Plus, when's the last time you saw Remus this happy? I don't think Janus being here will be a bad thing."

"Also," Logan added, "he's been relatively quiet since I got here, but he's made accomodations to his appearance so that Patton and I may comfortably and safely be in the same room as him. He's not complained at all about Remus'...over the top nature, and even seems to be getting genuine joy out his antics."

"Patty? Opinions?" Roman asked, but there was a tired smile on his face that told Patton he already knew what the decision was going to be.

"I like him," Patton said. "The more, the merrier!"

"Well," Roman said, "I guess we have a new club member."


End file.
